


Careful

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Concussions, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Roman gets hurt in the imagination, leaving Logan to look after him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Careful

“Honestly, Roman, do be more careful,” Logan lectured. “Concussions are dangerous things, you need to look out for yourself, and—” as Roman’s eyes started to fill with tears, Logan sighed. “Oh, come here.”

Roman flung himself into Logan’s arms and Logan shushed him. “Be more careful,” Logan said. “Okay?”

“Mhm. Promise, Papa,” Roman mumbled.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Logan said. “Do you want me to read you some fairy tales before bed?”

“Please!” Roman exclaimed.

Logan reached for Roman’s favorite book, and began to read. Within minutes of starting, Roman was already asleep. Logan kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, little prince.”


End file.
